


Distractions

by dark_as_leila



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_as_leila/pseuds/dark_as_leila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wants Erwin's attention.  He gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> so after seeing this wonderful piece by kyhle: http://kyhle.tumblr.com/post/80487372193/gross-and-lazy-hell-yeah  
> I was inspired to write a little accompanying fic that was bouncing around my head. Was supposed to be a drabble, ended up being so much longer. There is something wrong with me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, I apologise for my trash writings.

Levi slipped onto Erwin’s desk, crossed his legs and nudged the tall man in the ribs with the toe of his sneakers.

Erwin merely frowned and continued working on his computer, basically ignoring the fact that he had a student sat all over his paperwork.

"Come on Erwin…" Levi whined and Erwin gritted his teeth.

"Once again, Levi, it’s Mr. Smith. Don’t use my first name at school, it’s not appropriate."

Levi scowled and pouted but Erwin refused to look at him, which only fuelled Levi’s desire to get his teacher’s attention.

"You promised," he said, poking the man with his foot again.

"I have work to finish, Levi, I warned you about this, but you didn’t listen," Erwin countered, typing furiously, "as usual," he muttered under his breath.

Levi caught the quiet statement and bristled, but bit his tongue, knowing if he reacted badly it was less likely to get him his way. He’d learnt a thing or two about Erwin Smith these past couple of months.

He leant back on his hands and sighed, staring at the older man openly. He really was handsome, strong features, intense eyes, good body. It wasn’t Levi’s fault the man was attractive, he only had himself to blame for Levi’s interest in him.

"Stop staring," Erwin mumbled, still focusing on his work.

"Nope," was Levi’s instant response.

"It’s distracting," Erwin said, unthinking, as he rummaged through some papers to get more information, before returning to typing. Levi narrowed his eyes at the admission. That was a mistake; an error made when focusing on something else. If Erwin had been paying more attention, was being more careful, he would never have admitted that. Levi allowed a wicked smile to cross his features, this time glad his teacher wasn’t looking at him, couldn’t see the deviousness and the glee dance across his face.

Erwin was typing away, mind mostly on the work, and a little on hoping Levi would leave for the time being so he could concentrate and get this done. He hoped in vain. One moment he was looking at a screen, the next he had an eyeful of Levi’s crotch as the boy plonked himself smack-dab in front of him, shoving the keyboard backwards with one hand as he settled himself.

"What the hell?" Erwin griped, unable to stop himself as he looked up into Levi’s face to see the little bastard smirking down at him.

"I’m just being ‘distracting’, as you put it," he said, his smirk becoming a full blown smile of evil.

"Levi—" Erwin began in his most serious ‘i-am-taking-no-shit’ tone, before stopping abruptly as the boy unbuttoned a couple of buttons on his shirt with one hand, revealing the dip of his collar-bone, alabaster pale, whilst the other slipped slowly up his thigh. Erwin watched the progress of that hand with more interest than he would have liked. The hand travelled dangerously high and Erwin was transfixed as it ghosted over the area between Levi’s legs, before going back the way it came.

"Is this distracting?" Levi all but whispered, and Erwin glanced up at his face, the faint blush there only adding fuel to his fire.

"Levi, please," Erwin said, trying to be all business and not liking the husk in his own voice, "we’re in school."

"But doesn’t that make it better?" he asked, playing the innocent as his treacherous hand went back to his crotch, pressing lightly. He moaned at the contact and Erwin felt his own trousers tighten considerably as his cock got very interested in proceedings. He watched as Levi quickly undid his zipper and slipped his hand inside, letting his head loll back as he touched himself. Erwin swallowed, he didn’t know what to do. He really, really wanted to touch him but it was risky. But the risk was only adding a piquant quality to the situation and it was getting him more turned on, thinking about touching Levi on school premises, touching him whilst he wore his uniform. Erwin bit his lip and Levi watched the play of emotions across his face through slitted eyes. He wriggled a little, letting his trousers slip down his legs and over his shoes. As they puddled on the floor Erwin sucked in a deep breath and his eyes went dark, predatory and Levi smiled.

"You aren’t wearing underwear," Erwin stated as he avidly watched Levi’s hand moving slowly over his member, thumb caressing the head and spreading the precum there, causing Erwin to lick his lips subconsciously. Levi’s smile widened as he prepared to deliver the death blow, the final nail in the coffin of Erwin’s defeat.

"No… Sir," he said quietly, accompanying the words with a quick squeeze to his shaft. Erwin’s hands shot out and gripped Levi’s thighs, hard and Levi made a groan of surprise and desire as he felt Erwin’s fingertips digging in to his skin, "Fuck, I love it when you leave bruises," he hissed and Erwin growled.

"You don’t play fair," Erwin said as he pulled Levi forward to the very edge of the desk.

"Neither do you," Levi answered, letting go of his dick so he could steady himself against the edge of the desk with both hands.

Erwin squeezed his thighs before dipping his head and biting the inside of one thigh and Levi yelped.

Erwin licked over the bite before sucking hard, marking the delicate skin there and Levi felt his cock twitch and leak at the painful, pleasurable sensation.

"Ah, Erwin, please," he breathed, reaching one hand and placing it on Erwin’s head. Erwin nipped him on the bruise he had just made and Levi hissed, hips jerking at the feeling.

"What did I tell you?" Erwin asked, looking up at Levi from between his thighs, "We are in school, don’t use my first name." He accompanied the words with another bite.

"Sorry," Levi panted and Erwin bit again, "Ah! Sorry. Sir."

"Better," Erwin mouthed against his skin, moving his lips up the inside of Levi’s thigh, before tonguing his perineum. 

Levi made a high keening sound at that and Erwin couldn’t help put smile. He moved his tongue up, running it over Levi’s balls, before, continuing his quest upwards. He trailed a line up the underside of Levi’s length, circling the head before licking the slit.

"Sir, please sir," Levi moaned and Erwin kissed the head of his dick.

"Tell me what you want Levi."

"Suck me, Sir," he said at once and Erwin was happy to oblige. He lowered his mouth around the head, sucking deeply, before his allowed his mouth to inch down his cock, sucking all the while. Levi’s hands gripped his hair as he was enveloped in the warm, wet heat, and he bucked his hips, unable to control himself. Erwin tightened his grip on the boy’s legs, pinning him down, before he began to bob his head in an easy rhythm.

"Yes, fuck, yes," Levi panted as he let himself get swept away by the feel of Erwin’s mouth and tongue, "Fuck, Sir, feels fucking good."

Erwin chuckled around his mouthful, before raising his head and letting Levi’s dick fall from his mouth with an obscene pop. Levi whined at the loss of heat but watched as Erwin licked a couple of his fingers before saying, “Such a filthy mouth.” 

"You make me dirty," Levi answered, giving a heavy lidded look, laced with lust and need, which made Erwin quickly return his mouth to the task at hand. He swallowed Levi whole, making the boy cry out, before he slipped one of his now wet fingers to circle around Levi’s small entrance. He pressed forward slipping the tip of his finger inside and Levi cried out, tugging on his hair painfully. He wriggled his finger around, not letting up on his mouth action, using it as a distraction as he fully seated his finger inside. Levi was making little gasping sounds, that were truly adorable, and Erwin crooked his finger, searching for that little bundle of nerves. He found what he was looking for and pressed down.

"ffffffFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK," Levi screeched, unable to jerk forward as Erwin still held him down with one powerful arm. Erwin swallowed him down completely and sucked as he pressed on Levi’s prostate insistently, his back arching at an almost impossible angle as his orgasm hit. His eyes flew open, wide and unseeing and he trembled and shook as Erwin continued to massage his prostate and tongue him through it. He shuddered and became boneless, laying back on the desk as Erwin milked him. Eventually he stilled, but Erwin still suckled him lightly and he sighed at the sensation, over-sensitive from his orgasm.

"Erwin… good," he said weakly and Erwin finally let Levi go, his softening cock slipping out his mouth. He stood then, leaning over the prone body beneath him, before capturing Levi’s mouth in a kiss. Levi acquiesced and opened his mouth, letting Erwin push his tongue inside and Levi could taste himself. Erwin broke the kiss, before placing little chaste kisses all over his cheeks and eyes. Levi wrinkled his nose at the taste in his mouth.

"Gross," he muttered.

"It’s not, it’s yours," Erwin answered, still placing kisses all over his face.

Levi sighed, content, before placing a hand on Erwin’s chest and sitting up. Erwin flopped back into his desk seat and regarded his pupil. The pupil he had just sucked off in his classroom.

"Give me 5 minutes and as soon as I can feel my legs again, I’ll return the favour," Levi said, giving Erwin as steady a gaze as he could muster.

"Or," Erwin countered, "You could let me finish my work here, then I’ll take you home and ruin you at my leisure."

Levi fixed him with a hard stare for a few moments, before slipping off the desk and grabbing his trousers from the floor.

"Deal," he said firmly, slipping his clothing back on before heading for the door, "I’ll wait be the entrance."

Erwin nodded as he watched as Levi exited the room. He leant back in his chair, before licking his lips, tasting Levi there. His cock jumped, straining against his zipper and he returned to his work, determined to finish quickly so he could make good on his promise.


End file.
